


Tedious Things {LevixReader}

by CrymzynWings87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymzynWings87/pseuds/CrymzynWings87
Summary: Two people caught up in a battle of feelings and emotions. One wanting to express them willingly, the other, not so much. Can you melt the icy exterior of your former captain? Or will something, or someone, get in the way?(Mature rating coming for future chapters and heads up for language.)*Disclaimer* I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters mentioned. Just the plot.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in about 6 years, I guess. I've posted this on both Deviant and Wattpad. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks in advance.

Sweltering, oppressing heat.

That's the only thing your mind acknowledged as you stood on the training field. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling and opening you eyes at the same time, you tried to clear your mind so you could focus on the task at hand.

You were watching and coaching the new recruits in hand to hand combat. But the disgusting heat was causing your brain to haze over. You huffed and tossed your clipboard at your feet. You pulled your tan Survey Corps jacket off, dropping it by the abandoned clipboard and rolled the sleeves of your white button up shirt to your elbows. As you were tying your (h/c) locks into a messy bun, the sound of parched grass crunching under boots made your ears perk up a bit.

You turned and saw your fellow squad leader approaching. His steel blue eyes, looking stoic as ever, glanced into yours before you turned back to the recruits, pursing your lips into a hard line. 

'What does short stuff what now?' you thought as he stopped beside you.

"You're supposed to be coaching them, not just watching," Levi said in his usual board, but still somewhat arrogant tone. "They aren't going to learn anything if you don't teach them."

"They already know how to fight, Levi," you sighed tiredly, not taking your eyes off the recruits. "How many times do we have to discuss this? You know I correct when necessary. And plus, they're recruits, not fresh into the academy cadets. They all graduated within the top ten of their class as well. All we do is sharpen their skills." 

Humanity's shortest scoffed and crossed his arms. "You're too soft on them, (f/n). They're never going to respect you."

"Respect and fear aren't the same thing, you know? They fear you. They respect me."

"Tch, fear breeds respect, brat. They may fear me now, but they'll respect me before it's all done and over. Trust me, I've dealt with many a new recruit," he said, sighing softly. You turned and stared at him, a hint of sadness in his cold steel eyes. 

Frowning slightly, you turned your attention back to your recruits. They were a pitiful sight, most getting sloppy with their techniques. Drenched in sweat, they were all to the to the point of heat exhaustion. 

"Alright, that's enough," you barked, instantly calling them to attention. "Good job today, guys. Some of you still have things to work on, but we'll save that until next time. For now, go take a few laps in the lake to cool down."

"Like I said, too soft," Levi mumbled beside you as the recruits cheered and ran off towards the lake. 

You rolled your (e/c) eyes and chuckled quietly. "Would you like to join us, Captain?"

Levi looked at you for a second, then grinned oh so slightly. He missed hearing you call him captain. "After you," he mumbled, motioning towards the lake. 

A little unsettled by the subtle smirk you may have seen flash across his face, you grabbed your jacket and clipboard before leading the way to a massive maple tree on the banks of the lake. Plopping down at the base of the tree, you leaned back against the rough bark and relished the shade. You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds around you. Your recruits playing in the water, laughing and splashing each other, the slight breeze rustling the leaves above you, the birds chirping happily. A little slice of heaven in this godforsaken world. It was almost enough to help you forget about humanity's war against the titans. But a quiet sigh beside you brought you back from your reverie.

Opening your eyes, your gaze was met by softened steel blue eyes. You raised an eyebrow and grinned crookedly. "What's that look for, Levi?"

The raven haired man shook his head and returned your smile, albeit a small one. "I'm just amazed at how peaceful you can look sometimes."

"Well I have to find happiness and solace somewhere in this world, or I'll go insane," you sighed, turning away from his gaze that was boring holes into you. "It's the little things I try not to take for granted."

"Tch, what rubbish," Levi huffed, crouching down beside you. "How can you find any sort of happiness in this horrid world of ours? Where any day could be our last? What's the point?"

You started incredulously at your former captain. "You just answered your own question, Levi. Any day could be our last, so why spend so much of what time we do have left being miserable? There are a multitude of other emotions one can feel."

"Emotions are useless and just get people hurt in the end," he said harshly.

You flinched at his tone, hurt by what he was implying. "Is that what you think will happen with us? Is that why you at least try being with me?"

"(F/n)..." he sighed, moving closer and lowering his voice. "Yes, but it isn't that cut and dry. I have my reasons."

You sat up on your knees, inches from his nose. "Then why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me, Captain?"

The obvious hurt in your eyes and the sadness in your tone almost broke Levi. How could he possibly convey his true feelings to you? How could he tell you the truth? That he's been in love with you since you joined the Survey Corps? That he specifically requested that you be placed on his squad so he could protect you at all cost. That he adores the way your (e/c) eyes sparkle when you smile, that butterflies erupt in his stomach when he sees you walk into a room. Or how your laughter is music to his ears. 

He was Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest. He abandoned these emotions a long time ago. He wasn't supposed to have these deep seeded wants and desires and feelings towards you. It made him feel weak. Vulnerable. Not something he was used to.

"Whoa, are they gonna kiss?" you heard a voice ask loudly.

"Yeah, get some, Captain!" your horsefaced recruit, Jean Kirstein, yelled.

You blinked a few times, not realizing just how close you and Levi had gotten. You scooted away quickly and whipped your head towards the lake. 

"Stable duty for the rest of your life, Kirstein!" you and Levi yelled in unison. 

Had you not been so mad and embarrassed, you would've died laughing at your former captain for echoing your words. Instead you stood and quickly gathered your things. 

"That's enough fun for one day, guys," you hollered towards the lake. "Go hit the showers, it's just about time for dinner."

You watched them file by, smacking Jean on the back of the head with your clipboard for his smartass remark. Sighing, you turned to follow them, but slender fingers wrapping themselves around your wrist made you pause.

"Yes, Captain?" you asked hesitantly, not wanting to turn and face him.

Levi was glad you didn't turn around. He shivered slightly, hearing you call him Captain again. "Come to my office after dinner. We have a few things to discuss."

"Shall I bring tea and dessert?" you asked softly.

"Tea, yes. Dessert, not for me," Levi said quietly, his hand sliding down to twine his fingers with yours. "I think you'll be my dessert, (f/n)."

And with that, he squeezed your hand before letting it go. Levi strode passed, glancing over out of the corner of his eye. He smirked at your open mouth and cherry red cheeks.

"No regrets, right?"


	2. Hurt

You stood at the kitchen sink, watching the kettle fill. You were ridiculously nervous about having tea with Levi. You've had tea with him countless times. Why were you so nervous about this time. Maybe it had something to do with what the little jerk said before leaving earlier. 

"I think you'll be my dessert, (f/n)."

"Ugh," you growled, slamming the faucet off. "He better not be messing with me."

This will make occasion number three, where the two of you were going to talk about whatever this is between you. The other two times ended in a yelling match and you storming out, slamming his office door so hard, the hinges came loose. 

You didn't want to fight with him. You just wanted the truth. From him. Not Hanji. She basically let slip that Levi went toe to toe with the Commander over him wanting you on his squad. 

"Levi, she's experienced enough to lead her own squad," the blonde commander yelled, getting to his feet.

"She's only been with the Corps for 6 months! She's only been on one expedition," Levi fumed, glaring daggers at Erwin.

"And she saved our asses on that expedition too, might I remind you!"

"Put her on my squad. I'll teach her everything she needs to know. (F/n) isn't ready to lead," Levi pleaded. 

Erwin glared at his subordinate suspiciously. "There's more to this, isn't there, Levi?"

"Tch," Levi scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, averting his gaze away from his Commander. "I just don't want anyone dying because of an inexperienced squad leader."

"I don't know, Erwin," Hanji said slowly, cutting her eyes at the raven haired man. "That light blush on his cheeks tells me he's lying."

"She can't get hurt, alright? She means too much to m-... I can protect her," Levi yelled before storming off.

You shook your head as you placed the teapot and the teacups on the tray. Why was it so easy for him to admit to them, but not to you? You always knew that Levi was blunt, not one to sugar coat things and extremely introverted, but he seemed to act different around you. After the first few after dinner tea times, he became very talkative. He told you about his childhood, to a certain extent. You felt as though he didn't tell you everything. He always left you hanging.

"Frustrating little man," you mumbled, setting off towards your former Captain's office. 

You stopped outside his door, your hand hovering over the door. You hand was shaking slightly. You took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Come in, (f/n). I know you're out there."

You huffed and turned the doorknob, balancing the tray on your other hand. You stepped into the always immaculate office. Levi was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork as usual. His Survey Corps jacket hung on the back of his chair, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You enjoyed seeing a relaxed Levi. He glanced up and grinned ever so slightly. "I thought you were going to stand out there all night, brat."

"Good evening to you too, Levi," you said softly, smiling at him. His voice always managed to put you at ease. Your former captain used a different tone when it was just the two of you. Softer, kinder almost. Enough to where his insults sounded like terms of endearment. You sat the tray down on the table in the corner.

As you laid everything out, Levi gathered all the papers on the desk and put them away. He then turned and opened the window behind his desk, letting the cool night breeze flow through the room. 

"That's much better," you sighed, handing Levi his cup of tea. "You always keep it too hot in here."

"Do not," he groaned as he took a seat, sighing as he crossed his legs. "You didn't complain about it being too hot during winter."

"Well no, warmth is always welcome in the dead of winter," you rolled your eyes as you stirred sugar into your tea, sitting down across from him.

"It seemed as though you craved a different type of warmth this past winter," Levi said quietly, lifting his cup to his lips and raising an eyebrow at you over the rim of his cup.

"Look Levi, I've been nothing but upfront and honest with you," you blushed lightly at what he was insinuating. "I just wish you could do the same for me. I know why I was placed on your squad."

"Fucking Hanji," Levi mumbled, setting his cup down. 

"We've been doing this back and forth for months now and I want you to just tell me the truth and what you want. Or at least give me a good enough reason as to why we can't give it a shot," you whispered, staring down at your hands. 

The miserable look on your sweet face pulled at his what was left of Levi's heartstrings. He truly didn't want to hurt you. But the alternative would be much worse, if things took a turn for the worse during an expedition. 

"Fine, I care about you. But I can't get anymore attached than what I already am. Simply because my heart can't take losing someone else."

"But you won't lose me, Captain," you mumbled, tears welling in your (e/c) eyes. "You taught me everything I know. I may not be humanity's strongest, but I know how to hold my own out there. Especially if I have a reason to live."

Levi got to his feet and came over to you. He crouched down and turned your body towards him. "I'm sorry, okay? But I can't risk it. I just can't."

You closed your eyes, letting the tears stream down your face. Levi took your hands into his and squeezed them gently. You opened your eyes and studied his face. His half-lidded steel blue eyes, the way his ebony hair fell over his eyes and brushed his long eyelashes, the deep purple shadows under his eyes. You raised your hand and gently cupped his cheek, softly caressing the shadows with your thumb. 

"When was the last time you slept, Levi?" you frowned as he leaned into your palm, staring deep into your eyes. 

Levi shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off you. "I'm not sure, but it's been awhile."

"Then you should probably go rest," you whispered, pulling your hand away and standing up. You sniffled softly as you turned for the door. 

"Wait (f/n)," said Levi, getting to his feet. You turned and, once again, found yourself nose to nose with him. "I never had my dessert."

And with that, he cupped both of your cheeks and kissed you softly, but swiftly, on the lips. "I would've regretted never doing that," he mumbled, wiping the new tears away from the corners of your eyes. 

You felt a breakdown coming. You just hoped it would wait until you could get back to your own office.

"Get some sleep, Captain," you whispered as you opened the door and slipped out. 

A fresh wave of tears clouded your vision as you made your way through the maze like corridors of the castle. So that was it. It just wasn't going to happen with Levi. While you understood his reasoning, that didn't mean you had to like it. Maybe one day, if things settled down.

"That'll never happen," you scoffed, rubbing your eyes as you turned a corner. You ran into something soft and warm. You opened your eyes to see your blonde commander towering over you. You shuffled back a few steps, stood at attention and saluted. 

"Commander, sir, I'm so sorry," you rattled off quickly.

"At ease, (f/n)," he smiled, then immediately frowned as he got a better look at you. "Everything okay? You look as though you've been crying."

"I'm fine, Commander. Thank you," you mumbled, looking down at your feet. 

Erwin placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head. "You are not fine. I've seen your eyes look like that many times before, even when you were a little girl. But I can also tell you don't want to talk about it right now. So I'll come see you in the morning, before breakfast, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad," you smiled slightly, as he kissed your forehead. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around his waist and he pulled you into the tightest Dad hug ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist, right?! I've always loved the idea of Erwin being the patriarchal type.
> 
> Also, Levi seems a little OOC to me. So expect him to get meaner in future chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as usual, let me know if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Until next time~!


	3. Peace

You awoke to a light knocking on your bedroom door. Groaning, you rolled over onto your back and sat up on your elbows.

"Yes?" you mumbled, still half asleep. The sun was just rising and the birds were being slightly obnoxious with their chirping. Your head felt like it was going to split open any second.

"It's me, honey," your father, and Commander, answered. 

Leaning your head back, you sighed quietly. You had forgotten that he was coming by this morning. You've had many secret, early morning visits with your father. The two of you had to keep your relationship covered up. No one, aside from maybe Commander Pixis, knew that Erwin Smith had a family. Your father wasn't around very much during your childhood, but he always made it to the important things, like birthdays and Christmas. You didn't know what your father did for a living until you were about 12 years old. That's when you finally heard the whole story. It was then when you decided that, once you were old enough, you would enter the military, and then join Survey Corps after graduating. You figured that it would be the only way to have a lasting relationship with your father. It certainly was hard watching your future Commander during your graduation ceremony. You had graduated top of your class. You excelled in everything. The model cadet. You stood there that dark, moonless night, saluting your father, who had a mix of pride and sadness on his face. The Corps wasn't the life he would've chosen for his beautiful daughter, but you were headstrong and determined to make him proud.

"Come in," you said quietly, sitting up and crossing your legs. 

Erwin opened the door and smiled softly at you. "You were still asleep, I see."

You nodded and tried to rub the sleep from your eyes. "Today is my day off and I honestly forgot you were coming by. I had a long night."

He came over and sat on the edge of your bed, placing his hand on your knee. "You cried yourself to sleep, didn't you?"

"You always could read me like an open book, Dad," you smiled sadly. 

"Of course I can. You're my little girl," he said, taking your hand into his. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened between you and Levi?"

Your eyes widened and you blushed slightly. "How did you know it was Levi?"

Your father grinned crookedly. "Oh, a little birdie told me."

"Fucking Hanji," you whispered.

"Now now," Erwin scolded you lightly, then chuckled. "A good commander always knows what his subordinates are up to. Especially if one of them is his daughter."

You sighed and launched into the story. You told your father the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Quite literally everything about what had being going on between yourself and Levi. About how you had started to fall for Levi shortly after being placed on his squad. About all the late night visits with him, bringing him tea and keeping him company while he did paperwork. And even how they continued after you were promoted to squad leader. 

"I knew something was going on when he threw a fit over me wanting to promote you so soon after joining," Erwin sighed, furrowing his brow slightly. "Had I just gone with my original instinct, all this could've been avoided."

"No," you shook your head. "It would've happened anyway. He had already fallen for me at that point. I'm pretty sure of it. He just won't admit it."

"You're probably right," he sighed. "Is there anything I can do? Perhaps if I talked to him..."

"He's made himself quite clear. He doesn't want to take it any further out of fear of something happening. Nothing you can say will change his mind."

"I just hate seeing you hurt like this," Erwin sighed again.

"I know, but I'm a big girl. If I can handle throwing myself at titans head on without so much as a second thought, I think I can handle short stuff's rejection," you grinned.

Your father chuckled and smiled back. "I'll stay out of it, for now. But always know that if you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm here. Day or night. You don't have to go it alone."

"I will, Dad. Thanks," you whispered, leaning over to hug him gently.

Erwin smiled and hugged you tightly. You honestly loved moments like these with your father. It gave you a sense of normalcy in your hectic and dangerous life. Your life has never been anything but normal...

"So," Erwin started as he pulled away. "Have any plans for your day off?"

"Ehh, not really," you shrugged, tucking a piece of (h/c) hair behind your ear. "I might go out for a ride. Just to get away for a bit."

"Good idea," your father smiled and winked as he got to his feet. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Make sure you eat before you take off, alright?"

"I will," you sighed, rolling your eyes and returning his smile. 

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will, Dad," you huffed, pushing him towards the door. "I'm not a child anymore."

"No, but you'll always be my little girl and I'll always worry about you."

"I know," you rolled your eyeys again, opening the door for him. "I'll come see you when I get back."

"Alright, I love you, honey," Erwin said, kissing your forehead gently.

"Love you too," you smiled as you watched him leave. 

As soon as you heard the door click shut, you stretched and yawned rather loudly. You stood there, frowning at your bed. It looked so comfy and inviting. It would be so easy to curl back up and ignore the world today. But your growling stomach had other plans. Plus, the sooner you ate, the soon you could escape. Not only escape the castle, but also escape thoughts of your former Captain. Riding always cleared your mind.

After showering and getting dressed in your "day off" clothes, which consisted of your usual white uniform pants, a plain (f/c) shirt and your brown uniform boots, you headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. 

As you glanced around the room as you enter, seeing all the captains and commanders sitting at the same table, you tried to avoid the obvious persons gaze. You decided to sit with the new recruits.

"Good morning, guys," you said cheerfully as you squeezed in between Connie and Jean. 

"Morning, Captain," they all muttered, obviously still half asleep. 

"Wait, why are you sitting with us?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow at you as you started eating. 

You shrugged and pursed your lips. "Do I need reason to sit with you? Gee, am I not one of the cool kids?"

"You can sit with us anytime, Captain," Eren the titan-shifter said quickly, shooting a glare at Jean. "None of the other captains do. It's a nice change."

"Well thank you, Eren," you smiled sweetly at the green eyed boy.

"Oh wait, I get it," Jean said slowly, grinning crookedly at you. "Does this have something to do with what happened with Captain Levi yesterday? You know, at the lake? You don't want to sit with the other captains cause it would be awkward, right?"

All the other cadets eyes went wide, staring at Jean in complete disbelief. You slowly turned your head and gave Jean the meanest look you could muster. "Excuse me? You want to repeat that, horseface?"

Jean's face drained of all color and his eyes went wide. "N-no ma'am, I-I... I have to go clean the stables!" he announced rather quickly before getting to his feet and running out of the mess hall.

You chuckled as you returned to your food.

"You really can be scary sometimes, Captain," the blond haired boy, Armin, commented softly, as the other cadets nodded their heads. 

"Comes with the job, I suppose," you smiled. "Speaking of jobs, which captain do you guys have today? Since it's my day off."

"Well, it's not Captain Levi. He's in civilian clothing as well," Mikasa said in her whisper soft voice, looking towards the captains table.

You followed her gaze and, reluctantly, looked at Captain Shorty. Sure enough, he was in civilian clothing; a white long sleeved shirt and plain black pants. How boring.

"Then you guys should have an easy day," you said, getting to your feet. "Behave and I'll see you all later."

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison, saluting as you walked away.

You walked outside and were greeted by the sun, bright and glorious and warm. The birds were still chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

"Perfect day for a ride," you sighed happily, heading towards the stables.

After horse-boy Kirstein brought you your mount, you took off at a gallop, trying your hardest to get away as fast as possible. That was the whole point behind today. Escape. Everything and everyone.

You rode and rode, just simply enjoying the peace and quiet. The sun on your back, your hair whipping in the wind. You loved every second of it. You relished the idea of freedom. That's one of the reasons why you joined the Survey Corps. Freedom was one of the most important things to you. The Wings of Freedom ensignia and the idea of freedom in general has always been in your life, thanks to your father. He taught you about how important it is that we fight for our freedom from the titans. 

You spotted a clump of trees up ahead, so you decided to stop for a rest. You stopped your horse and climbed up to stand on the saddle. You reached up and wrapped your arms around a low hanging branch. You pulled yourself up and sat down in the crook of the branch. Sighing, you looked out at the scene before you. Wildflowers of purple and yellow swayed slowly in the breeze, butterflies and bees buzzing around them. The leaves around you rustled in the warm breeze. You closed your eyes and listened to them, tuning out all other sounds. This was what you were looking for today. Complete and total peace.

"Oi, brat. What are you doing in my spot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for your peace, amiright? 
> 
> I honestly loved writing the scene with Erwin. I have a thing for fatherly fluff. Especially with Commander Eyebrows~
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up by this weekend. My work schedule is a little hectic right now, so don't hold me to that.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave feedback, okay?   
> Until next time~


	4. Misinformed

"Oi, brat. What are you doing my spot?"

You jumped out of your skin. Looking down, you see Captain Shorty standing there, arms crossed, looking throughly annoyed. Anger flared inside you. Little asshole disturbed your peace and quiet! Levi was the last person you wanted to see right now. He was what you were trying to escape! Wait... Did he follow you all the way out here? Or was it just a miserable coincidence?

"Hey (f/n), I asked you a question," he yelled up at you.

"Yeah, I heard you," you yelled back, getting even angier for how he was talking to you. "What are you doing out here?"

Levi scoffed and jumped, grabbing hold of the lower branch. He pulled himself up and sat down next to you. Huffing, you scooted away from the stubborn, raven haired man who insisted upon making your life hell right now.

"You never answered my question, brat."

"And you never answered mine, jerk."

Levi chuckled quietly. "This is my favorite spot. It's where I come to think and to get away."

You growled internally. "I think you followed me."

"I didn't follow you, brat," he sighed, raising an eyebrow. "I had been planning on coming out here for days now. To think things through."

"Well, don't let me disturb you then," you mumbled bitterly, getting to your feet.

But a hand gently grabbing your arm held you back. "No, don't leave."

"Levi," you sighed, sitting back down and turning towards him. "I came out here to be alone. You came out here to be alone. Don't you think I should leave so we both can be alone? That's kind of how being alone works. And I'm sorry, but sitting here with you is the absolute last thing I want to do right now."

Levi huffed and stared out over the field. "Can I ask you just one question before you leave?"

"What?" you snapped.

"Is there something going on between you and the Commander?" he asked softly, trying to hide the hurt tone in his voice. 

"Excuse me?" you flared, your body becoming hot, your face flushing red. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I saw him leaving your room this morning."

'Fuck,' you groaned mentally. Levi was the last person you needed seeing Erwin leave your room. Of course he would jump to that conclusion, especially after what happened last night. 

"There's nothing going on between us, not that it's any of your business," you said heatedly, cutting your eyes at the raven haired man. Levi's office was clear on the other side of the castle. He had no reason to be near your room. Unless... "Why were in my area of castle this morning anyway?"

"I was coming to apologize about last night," he snipped back at you. "Then I see our Commander leaving, fully dressed while you were still in your pajamas. So I find it hard to believe that there isn't anything going on between you two!"

"No Levi," you growled back at him. "You don't get to feel hurt over this. You don't get to be angry. You were the one who made this choice. You were the one who chose to hurt me. Reject me. Now you have to live with it."

"I know I made this choice, but that doesn't mean that my feelings are just going to dissapear overnight," he argued, glaring at you. "I just didn't think you'd go so far as to find comfort in the arms of our Commander! Our Commander, (f/n)!"

"Is that really what you think of me, Levi?!" you bellowed. "You think I'm no different than some common whore who gets rejected by one man, then immediately moves on to another?!"

"If the shoe fits!" Levi hissed, regretting the words as soon as they came from his mouth.

You gasped and anger flowed through you once again. "You don't know a goddamn thing about me."

You got to your feet and jumped down out of the tree, turning to look up at the asshole sit sitting in the tree. "Fuck you, Levi Ackerman. And don't e-eve-..."

Your world swayed as everything went sideways then turned black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You stood there, frozen to the ground, shellshocked at the scene that was playing out in front of you. A 14 meter class titan towered over you, a grotesque smile on its face as it eyeballed his hands. All color drained from your face as you collapsed to your knees, your breaths catching in your throat._

_Levi, the one person you cared about most, was caught in one hand. Erwin, your loving father and commander, was hanging from the other. Neither one of them moving. Just hanging there, limp as ragdolls._

_This can't be happening. Humanity's Strongest and the Commander of the Survey Corps about to end up as titan fodder? It was just so profoundly wrong. And there wasn't a thing you could do about it. You looked down and saw that you were without your 3DMG... Why? Where did it go? Did I even have it in the first place?_

_"(F/n)."_

_Your head shot up and saw the sea blue eyes of your father, his body still hanging from the titans hand. "Please come back to me."_

_You opened your mouth to answer, but no sound came out. You wanted so badly to tell him that you were right here and that you were sure to follow him shortly. But you couldn't. You resolved that the shock and trauma were keeping you mute._

_"Oi, brat, you can't leave me just yet. I haven't properly apologized."_

_You whipped your head over to look at Levi, his steel blue eyes, sad and pleading with you to stay. You reached out to him, but he, and Erwin, were soon lifted up to the titans mouth. He opened wide and slowly put both mens heads between his teeth and chomped down._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO!" you screamed, sitting straight up, an arm raised as if you were reaching out toward something or someone. White hot tears were streaming down your face and falling onto your chest.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," a voice next to you said. You turned and saw Hanji sitting there, looking as though she had just been woken up. She came over and tried to push you back down into the pillows of the bed you were lying in. You looked around the dark room, a single candle only lighting the room slightly. You were in the infimary. Your brow furrowed as you tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Hanji," you started, panic rising in your chest as fresh tears pooled in your (e/c) eyes."Where's Levi and the Commander?"

"Levi is asleep, for once. He hasn't left your bedside in three days," she sighed tiredly, sitting down next to you. "And your father left a little while ago to get some rest."

"Wait, three days?" you sniffled, running a hand through your messy (h/c) locks, then looked at Hanji terrified. "Father?"

"Yes, I know. Erwin told us," she smiled sweetly. "I always had a feeling you two were related. You act too much alike."

"Us? So he told someone else as well?"

"He told Levi," she said as her smile faltered slightly. "Don't worry, the secret is safe with us."

So Levi knows now. Your next conversation with him was bound to be awkward. You sighed, laying your head back down on the pillows. "Hanji, what happened exactly?"

Hanji then launched into the whole story. About how you had collapsed due to a fever and how said fever had reached a point to where you became overheated because of your impassioned argument with your former Captain. Levi had rushed you back to the castle, apparently looking extremely pale, more than normal, and frazzled as he carried your seemingly lifeless body into the infirmary. Both he and Erwin refused to leave your side, only going when Hanji physically removed them from the room, simply out of concern for their own health. 

"When word reached Erwin, he came barrelling into the room while I was looking you over, demanding to see his daughter," Hanji concluded. "Needless to say it was quite the shock to Shorty and I."

"Yes, quite the shock, indeed," a bored, monotone voice mumbled from the entryway.

Your head snapped up to see Levi leaning on door frame, his face not betraying any emotion. But his eyes told you how happy he was that you were awake. Your (e/c) eyes met softened steel blue and you smiled crookedly, relieved to see him standing there, very much alive. 

Hanji laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." She stood and headed towards the door, pausing by Levi. The brunette whispered something in his ear and placed her hand on his shoulder before exiting the room. 

Levi slowly made his way to you, then took a seat in the chair next to your bed. Scooting it closer, he reached out and placed his cool hand in your warm one, locking your fingers together. The coolness of his fingers made you shiver slightly. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Levi sighed wearily, squeezing your hand. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought I'd lost you."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know I was coming down with a fever," you mumbled shakily, looking down to stare at your interlocked hands. You felt warm tears starting to pool in the corners of your eyes. Upon closing them, the tears began streaming down your face freely, until cool fingers brushed them away deftly. The frigid hand then cupped your cheek and you opened your eyes, meeting Levi's burning gaze.

"Please don't leave me again," Levi whispered, his porcelain face showing you every emotion he now felt. Pleading, sadness, relief, even a hint of something that could be a kin to love. The mask had fallen off and, finally, the true Levi sat in front of you. In all his beautiful, vulnerable glory. "I can't lose you. Not like everyone else."

You had brought your hand up and placed it over his that was still caressing your cheek. "You won't lose me. And I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You better not," he said quietly, pressing your foreheads together. "And it seems I owe you an apology."

You chuckled thickly, sniffling slightly. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"I feel like the dumbest shit ever for assuming something like that of you," Levi sighed sadly. 

You smiled sweetly as you pressed your lips to his forehead. Levi closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. Pulling back slightly, you ran your fingers slowly through his undercut. "No need for you to beat yourself up over it, Levi. There's no way you could've known."

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, (f/n). For everything. For hurting you. For rejecting you. For yelling at you. For-"

"Shh," you hushed him, smiling sympathetically. "It's okay. It's all water under the bridge."

Levi smiled at you slightly. "How on earth did someone like you fall for someone like me?"

"Do you want an honest answer or some mushy, sickly sweet answer?" you laughed before quickly stifiling a yawn. 

He chuckled, motioning for you to move over. You did as you were asked and Levi came over to lie down beside you. He opened his arms and you quickly curled into them. Closing your eyes, you laid your head over his heart and listened to the steady beats, letting them soothe you into full relaxation. 

"You never answered my question," Levi whispered, rubbing soft circles onto your back.

"And you never answered mine," you replied sleepily, kissing his collarbone.

"Honest."

"The heart doesn't choose who we fall for. It just happens," you said softly, sitting up to where you were eye level with Levi.

He rolled his eyes, smiling at you crookedly. "That was both honest and mushy."

"It's the truth though," you chuckled, pecking his nose gently. 

"Come here," Levi whispered, tightning his arms around your waist.

You moved forward slightly, closing the distance between the two of you. Levi leaned forward, pressing his lip to yours for a soul scorching kiss. 

Unbeknownst to you, a blonde figure loomed in the doorway, anger coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe that after everything Levi had done to you, you were here, wrapped in his arms and kissing him. He didn't like it. One bit. Something needs to be done about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun~! Just when you think everything will be all hunky dory between Levi and Reader-chan, something always happens!
> 
> Mwahaha, I'm evil...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be. Maybe 2 more chapters? Don't hold me to it. 
> 
> Also, I'm going on a full 24 hours of being awake, so please please please let me know if there are any mistakes, okay?   
> Thanks in advance~!


	5. Tricks

You stood at your office window, watching the rain come down slowly. It had been a month since your accident. You and Levi had become almost inseparable, spending any and all free time together. Even more late nights in his office, helping him with paperwork and occasionally him helping with yours. Countless cups of tea and you forcing him to get in bed after he fell asleep at his desk a few times. You enjoyed spending time with Levi. You always had, but this time it was different. Now that you finally knew how he felt, his facade had crumbled. He was always his true self when you two were alone. He told you even more about his background and how he came to be in the Survey Corps. 

One night you had decided to spend the night with Levi, simply because you were too tired to walk back to your room on the other side of the castle. You were laying there, watching him sleep. You always did because you loved how relaxed and peaceful he looked while sleeping. The frown line between his eyes was gone, you adored the way he always snuggled closer, making sure you were still there. And then there were the nightmares. He had them quite a bit. You sensed that was why Levi never slept. He awoke with a soft yell that startled you. He sat up straight and his breathing was labored. When he realized where he was, you watched as he closed his eyes and tears streamed down from the corners of his steel blue eyes. You reached over and gently brushed them away. Levi jumped slightly, he had forgotten you were there. He immediatly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and buried his face in your neck, sobbing quietly. You held him for what seemed like hours, gently rubbing his back, soothing him as best you could. You were thankful that you had been there. You hated the thought of Levi having an episode without you being there. 

The next morning, he told you the story of Isabel and Farlan, his family. The only family he'd ever known. Your heart broke for him. 

"They were the reason why I didn't want to get involved with you," Levi mumbled softly as he held his head in his hands. "I can't take losing someone I love again."

That was when he finally admitted he loved you. After that, Levi never missed an oppertunity to tell you he loved you. He was determined to make sure you knew. Even though there was never a doubt in your mind. And there never would be. 

You smiled at your reflection in the glass then turned back to your desk. You were waiting for Levi and his squad to return from a routine recon mission outside the wall. Even though you knew that they had performed these missions all the time, you still worried about Levi and his team. Sighing, you sat at your desk and tried to organize your paperwork. A soft knock at your door startled you. 

"Come in," you called, frowning slightly at the door. 

You frowned deeper when your fathers head apeared from behind the door. The two of you had been at odds here of late. He wasn't happy about your relationship with Levi. Erwin couldn't understand how you could be with him after Levi had hurt you. He also blamed the raven haired man for your accident, even though the fever was truly to blame for it.

Glaring at him, you stood and saluted. "Commander, what can I do for you, sir?"

"At ease, (y/n)," Erwin said softly, closing the door behind him. "I was hoping we could talk. I figured this would be a good time, considering Levi is away. You never seem to be alone anymore."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, father," you huffed, sitting back down. "Most fathers would be delighted to see their daughter happy."

"If it were anyone else, I would be," he sighed, sitting down across from you. 

"Weren't you the one who offered to talk to Levi the night he rejected me?" you raised your eyebrow in confused exasperation. 

"Well that was before you spent three days in a fever induced coma," Erwin frowned back. "Because of him."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "That was going to happen regardless, Dad. Levi didn't cause it."

"No, but he certainly didn't help things."

You and your father glared daggars at each other. You just couldn't understand why he was being so difficult. You sat back in your chair and crossed your arms. 

"You said you came here to talk. So is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"In part, yes. I'm transferring you to the Capitol."

Your jaw dropped to the floor. "Excuse me? Transfer to the Capitol?! What the hell for?!"

"The Survey Corps needs an outpost there, so we can keep an eye on things. There have been rumblings of a revolt against us from the government. I need someone there I can trust."

"So you're going to put me in a dangerous situation? A spy situation?! I'm not a spy, Commander. I'm a squad leader in the Survey Corps. I kill titans and train new recruits to kill titans. I have no experience in dealing with humans," you chuckled increduoulsy, shocked at what he was telling you. "Why not send Hanji? I'm sure she'd love to do it."

"Hanji is a section commander, I need her here. It was either you or Levi. And he needs to be here for the next expedition."

"And what's going to happen to my squad?"

"They'll be going with you. You'll need a good team behind you," the Commander smiled. 

"Don't smile at me like that," you yelled. "You do realize that you're shorting the Corps a squad leader and four soldiers for the next expedition? You can't afford to send the five of us to the Capitol right now."

"We've got a group of new recruits coming."

"All three of them, you mean! Titan fodder! That's all those kids will be! A sacrifice for humanity! Going out in a blaze of glory! You can't really be serious right now?!"

"I am. You leave in two days."

You sat scowling at your father. Then it dawned on you what he was doing. You should've seen this coming from a mile away. "You're trying to keep Levi and I apart."

Your father looked you dead in the eyes, and answered unblinkingly. "Yes, I am."

A wave of pure hatred and anger coursed through your entire body. You couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He's always spoken so highly of Levi. Always liked him. He was being completely unresonable about this. But what he didn't realize was that you had a couple trump cards up your sleeve.

"And what if I refuse to go? Are you going to pull rank and order me to?" you asked, trying to put on your best Levi impression and show no emotion. 

"If you force me," he answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you told mother what you're doing?"

Shock shot across his face. Ha, you had him there and he knew it. "No, this is a matter between a Commander and one of his squad leaders. I saw no reason to let your mother know."

"Did I tell you that she's coming to visit?" you smiled, feigning sweetness. "She wanted to see us before the next expedition."

Erwin narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Very clever, daughter of mine. But you didn't clear the visit with me beforehand."

"Well no, it would've ruined the surprise," you chuckled, savoring the victory internally. "You act as though you aren't excited to see your wife."

Your father sighed again. "Of course I'm excited to see your mother. It just comes as a surprise."

Grinning widely at Erwin, you got to your feet. "That was the whole point. She'll be here tomorrow. So we'll put this chat and decision about the transfer on hold for now."

"Fine," he conceeded, standing up as well. "I'll leave you to your paperwork, then." And with that, he made his way to the door, slamming it behind him slightly. 

You chuckled and turned back to resume staring out the window. You knew you had this battle won. There was no doubt in your mind. Your mother knew all about Levi and how your father had been acting. But once she hears about this transfer and the reasoning behind it, she was going to come unglued on Erwin. You couldn't wait. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Your mother arrived at nine the next morning. She stepped out onto the footrest just below the carriage door and stretched, her long copper curls cascading down her back, her bright emerald green eyes looking up at the castle in amazement. You helped her down from the carriage, then proceeded to throw your arms around her in a fierce hug. She laughed and hugged back even tighter. 

"It's so good to see you, darling," your mother smiled lovingly, holding you at arms length to get a good look at you. "The military suits you! You look so good and healthy and happy!"

"It's because I am," you smiled brightly. "Despite father trying his best to keep Levi and I apart. Wait until you hear what he's trying to pull now."

As soon as you told her, she ordered you to take her straight to his office, where she barged right in, without even knocking.

"Have you lost your goddamn mind, Erwin Smith?!" she yelled as you quickly shut the door behind you. No one needed to hear this. Not if the secret was to be kept.

"Liesa! Please lower your voice, love!" your father hissed, coming around his desk. Erwin reached out to embrace your mother. Liesa backed away and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her husband. 

"Do not tell me to be quiet!" Liesa hissed back, causing Erwin to stop dead in his tracks. Once your mother got started, there was no stopping her. It was best to just let her vent, and then calm down before saying anything. 

You quietly opened the door and slipped out, leaving your father to take the full brunt of her wrath. Leaning on the door, you listened in on her rant. Going on and on about how your happiness should be paramount to everything, and how she couldn't believe that he'd stoop this low. Even going so far as to liken your relationship with Levi to theirs. 

"If she refuses the transfer, she'll leave the military altogether, Erwin," she sighed quietly. "You know that. You'll be losing one of your best soldiers. You'll be crushing her dream. This is all she's ever wanted. And she'll find a way to be with Levi, just like you and I did. We found a way, even though we had all the odds against us."

"I know we did," Erwin mumbled quietly, obviously defeated. "(Y/n), you can come back in."

You opened the door and stepped in slowly. Your parents were standing toe to toe, your mother still looking thoroughly annoyed. Erwin turned to you and smiled slightly. 

"I'll promote someone to Captain and send them to the Capitol. We need you here," he looked back at Liesa. "Thank you for talking some sense into me. You always did have a knack for tough love."

Liesa chuckled and wrapped her arms around Erwin for a tight hug. "You need it sometimes, you hard-headed man. Now I know where our daughter gets it from."

As you were watching your parents embrace, you were reminded of Levi and how badly you wanted him back from his mission. And then, as if on cue, the sound of hooves and shouts of soldiers made your heart almost explode out of your chest. Squad Levi was back.

"Excuse me," you yelled, rushing out of the door. You ran through the corridors, until you finally found the door that lead to the stables. You threw the door open and huffed out a sigh of relief. There he was, standing there, letting his beloved mount lick his hands. He was dirty and sweaty, but you didn't care. He was alive and here. You smiled and ran towards him.

Erwin and Liesa stood in the doorway, watching as you launched yourself into Levi's open and waiting arms. Burying your face in his neck, he held you close, almost squeezing the life out of you.

"How on earth could you possibly try to keep them apart?" Liesa asked, beaming towards the happy couple. "Look at how happy they are! I've never seen (y/n) this happy!"

"I've never seen Levi smile, now that I think about it," Erwin chuckled. It was then that your father realized just how much Levi loved you. He couldn't bare to take you away from him. He loved seeing your smile too much to do that. 

Levi sat you down and planted a loving kiss on your awaiting lips. You stayed like that for a few seconds until your father cleared his throat loudly. You chuckled and lead Levi over to meet your mother. 

"Levi, this is my mother, Liesa," you said proudly, your (e/c) eyes bright and shining. "Mom, this is Levi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am," Levi said politely, holding his hand out to shake Liesa's. She smacked it away and hugged him tightly. Levi gasped and hugged her back stiffly. 

"I forgot to tell you that she's a hugger," you laughed as your mother let him go, took his hand, and lead him away, babbling about wanting to know everything about him. Levi shot you a shocked and slightly pleading over his shoulder. You nodded reassuringly and let them go. 

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting the last few weeks," Erwin mumbled, placing his hand on your back. 

"You felt it was necessary, Commander," you mumbled, looking up at him. "And I'm sorry I played the Mom card. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright," your father laughed. "It truly has been too long between visits with her."

And with that, the two of you followed Levi and your mother inside the castle. The four of you went separate ways; Erwin to his office, Levi to shower then do reports about the mission. You decided to give your mother a full tour of the castle and the grounds. You showed her everything. The mess hall, the sleeping quarters, your office, the dreaded training grounds, the stables, your favorite spot on the lake. Anything and everything you could think of, you showed her. She marveled at just how labrynth like the corridors were. 

"I don't understand how you don't get lost all the time," she laughed as you lead the way back to your fathers office. The two of you were joining Erwin and Levi for a private dinner in the Commanders office. 

"I did at first," you chuckled, turning a corner. "You get used to it."

You arrived at your fathers office and opened the door. Dozens of candles were lit all around the room, your dinner was laid out on the table already. It looked as though Erwin had pulled from his private store of rations, so it was the good stuff. No soup and bread tonight, thank the gods! The four of you talked and ate, enjoying the change of pace. After dessert, you and Levi bid your parents goodnight and headed for his office in comfortable silence. 

Once the two of you were in the safety of his office, Levi pulled you into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss. You tangled your fingers deep within his obsidian hair, pulling him closer. You stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until the need to breathe took over. 

"What was that for?" you chuckled breathlessly, gently nuzzling his jawline. 

"I've been waiting to do that since I got back this morning," he smiled softly, running his hands slowly up and down your back. 

"It was certainly worth the wait," you purred, locking your arms around his neck. You smiled tiredly and stifled a yawn. "Gods, I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed then, brat," he whispered, pulling you towards the bedroom. 

You chuckled and willingly followed. The two of you quickly got undressed and you literally jumped into bed, snuggling deep into the pillow. Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head as he pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. You cuddled close and laid you head on his shoulder. You closed your eyes and listened to Levi's steady breathing. This had become your happy place. Laying in bed with the love of your life, knowing that nothing in the world would take him away from you nor you from him. You could keep your promise of never leaving him. You would be Levi's always and forever. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! I had a family emergency that turned into a death in the family, so that pulled me out of town for 11 days. It was not a fun trip, so expect some angsty, depressing additions to my drabble collection. 
> 
> This is the final chapter of the main story. There will be one more, but it'll be an epilogue of sorts. I'm hoping to have that out within the next few days.
> 
> And as usual, let me know if you notice any mistakes~
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	6. Epilogue

Standing at your kitchen sink, you were washing vegetables in preparation for dinner. Sighing happily, you smiled at the carrot in your hands, reveling at the domestication of it all. This is something you never thought you'd have. Peace and happiness. Not a worry in the world. And you were eternally grateful for it. It was something you had worked for for years and years. You turned and looked around your quaint home, adoring every inch of it. The worn wooden floors that creaked incessantly, the weathered kitchen table where you and your family had countless meals, the warm breeze that came through every open window in the house, airing out the stuffiness of the past winter. The sound of children laughing brought you back from your reverie.

Smiling wider, you dried your hands on your apron and walked over to stand in the doorway of your open backdoor. You watched as your husband chased your two daughters around the huge maple tree in the backyard. They were supposed to be gathering eggs for the next mornings breakfast. You chuckled when Levi caught your six year old daughter, Celeste, pinning her to the ground. She erupted with delighted squeals as Levi tickled her mercilessly. Inaya, your four year old daughter, shrieked her shrilling war cry as she jumped on Levi's back to save her sister from him. Inaya pulled him down onto his back, flipped over and sat on his chest. You had witnessed her do that a dozen times before, but it still never ceased to amaze you. Both of your daughters inherited the legendary Ackerman strength, but Inaya seemed to be slightly stronger than her older sister. 

"I got you, Daddy," Inaya laughed, poking Levi's forehead. She looked so much like him, it wasn't even funny. She had long, straight onyx colored hair, his exact shade of steel blue eyes. A carbon copy. Celeste, on the other hand, took after you. She had your (h/c) hair that fell in ringlets down her back, but she had a mix of your (e/c) eyes and your mothers emerald eyes, making them a gorgeous shade of turquoise. Both of your daughters were beautiful and perfect. 

"That you did, you sneaky little brat," Levi grinned as Inaya stood so he could sit up. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Weren't we supposed to be gathering eggs for your mother?"

"Yes we were," Celeste answered in her feather light voice. She looked down at her lavender colored dress and frowned. Celeste had also inherited her fathers affinity for cleanliness. "Daddy, you got my dress dirty when you tackled me."

"I'm sorry, love," Levi apologized, looking over the damage he had done. "You two go finish getting the eggs, then I'll take care of that stain, alright?"

Both girls nodded and headed for the chicken coop. Levi watched his daughters for a few seconds before turning back to head towards the house. A sweet smile spread across his face as he laid eyes on you. Civilian life suited Levi. He was happier, healthier. He certainly slept more since the two of you started your family. The girls kept him impossibly busy, especially little Inaya. Always moving and ever so curious. 

"Please tell me we still have some of that stain remover left," Levi muttered as he pecked your cheek swiftly before heading over to look in the cabinet under the sink. "I don't want a meltdown because I couldn't get a stain out."

You clutched your heart in feigned shock, gasping loudly. "You not being able to get a stain out? Never!" you laughed, rolling your eyes. "The day you can't get a stain out of something is the day I want a divorce."

"And that's never going to happen," Levi smiled crookedly, holding up the bottle of stain remover. "And plus, I'm not letting you out of this marriage any time soon."

"I would certainly hope not," you chuckled, returning to the sink to continue prepping dinner. 

Levi snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Not before we have another child anyway," he mumbled against your neck before kissing it gently.

You sighed quietly and spun around to face your husband. "We've talked about this before, Levi. You almost lost me, and Inaya, during my labor with her."

"I know," Levi whispered, resting his hands on your hips. "We always said three though. Wouldn't you love to have a son?"

"You know I would. But don't you remember that promise I made you all those years ago?"

"I remember every one you've ever made, baby," he smiled, looking deep into your (e/c) orbs he loved so much. "And you haven't broken a single one."

"And I don't plan on it. There's too much risk involved," you muttered quietly, looking at the utter disappointment written all over your husbands porcelain face. You hated seeing him like this. It broke your heart into a million little pieces. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave you and the girls."

Levi nodded and pulled away, turning to go sit at the table. "Levi, I-"

"Mommy, Daddy! Oma and Opa are here!" Inaya announced as she ran into the kitchen, pulling your father behind her. Your mother followed behind them, carrying Celeste. 

You and Levi quickly flipped a switch on your faces, from tense to one of surprise. You couldn't let them see that you and Levi had just been having a serious discussion. 

"You guys are early," you smiled, swooping in to kiss your fathers cheek. "Dinner isn't even ready yet."

"We left earlier than planned," Erwin explained, smiling back as he scooped Inaya up into his arms. "Your mother and I have lots of new things planned for the girls."

Your parents made the trip from the neighboring village every two weeks to pick the girls up for a few days. They loved spending time with them and you loved the kid free alone time with Levi. The two of you were able to clean the house from top to bottom, get all the gardening caught up, all the laundry done without interruption. You and Levi would even practice sparring in the yard after dark, just out of habit. In the seven years that you and Levi had been married, you had become quite the domesticated queen. You didn't mind though. Simply because this isn't how you pictured your life would end up.

Your wedding was held a month after confirmation came down that the titans had been eradicated, once and for all. The military was still in tact, but most of the Survey Corps soldiers retired, you and Levi included. You just wanted a normal life. Free from titans and the fear of death and possible dismemberment. And you wanted to start your life with him. 

You watched as your father interacted with little Inaya. It was so reminiscent of how he was with you at that age. Levi and your mother stood there, talking about the stain on Celeste's dress. You smiled widely, then returned to preparing dinner. Your mother, who noticed you turn away, ushered everyone out of the kitchen. 

"Here dear, let me help you," she said sweetly as she started peeling potatoes. 

"Thanks mom," you smiled back, chopping up carrots. 

"So," she started slowly. "What were you and Levi discussing when we came in?"

"You caught that, huh?" you sighed. Your mother was more observant and perceptive than you gave her credit for.

"Yes, I did. Now spill it, or I'll ask him," she threatened. 

"We were discussing more children."

You mother paused her potato peeling and quietly squealed. "More kids? Yes please!"

"No mom," you answered sternly. "I almost bled out while having Inaya and the cord was wrapped around her neck. We both almost died. I'm not going through that again. I can't put Levi through that again. And what would happen to them if I died during childbirth? It would kill Levi and the girls. I've made promises that I intend to keep."

Liesa sighed as she went back to the task at hand. "You know, you were always one to take risks, no matter what the consequences might be. I'm pretty sure that's how you rose so quickly through the ranks of the Corps. It had nothing to do with who your father was. But you've changed so much in the last 7 years."

"Yeah, being a wife and mother will do that to you. It's not all about me anymore," you scoffed quietly. "Not that it ever was to begin with. I'm happy with the way my life is now. Ever since Levi and I retired from the Corps, this is all I've wanted. I don't want to ruin it."

"I'll just say this and we'll shelve this discussion for a later date," Liesa huffed, turning to face you. "Without risk, there is no reward. Your father and I risked everything to build the life we have. And the reward was you, and now Levi and the girls. What happened during Inaya's birth most likely won't happen again. I've known plenty of women who had difficult labors and went on to have perfectly normal ones. But the choice is ultimately yours and Levi's."

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, Celeste ran into the kitchen, positively seething. Her pale alabaster face was flushed red, murderous rage flashed in her turquoise orbs. You gasped and dropped your knife onto the cutting board. 

"Celeste! Sweetheart, what on earth is wrong?" you asked, crouching down to be eye level with your daughter. 

Celeste took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes. "Inaya. Threw. Mud. At. Me," she hissed through clenched teeth as she turned around. Her beautiful locks were covered in mud, dripping down through the curls and onto the back of her dress. 

"Oh no," you whispered, hearing Levi's yelling getting louder and louder as he and Inaya hurried into the kitchen. 

"I cannot believe you did that!" Levi raged as he plopped your youngest daughter onto a chair at the table. "Why did you think that was okay?!"

"Levi!" you snapped, anger now flaring up inside you due to how he was talking to your four year old daughter, her lip quivering as she lowered her head. "Calm down!"

"Come on, princess," your mother said softly to Celeste as she took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Levi sighed and carded his fingers through his obsidian locks. He crouched down on one knee and placed a finger under Inaya's chin, lifting her face to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, love, but what you did was wrong. You know how your sister is when it comes to dirt and mud."

"B-but she was g-getting all o-of Opa's a-attention," the little girl sobbed, fat tears streaming down her face. "I just w-wanted him t-to see me do a flip."

"Opa has enough attention to go around, honey," Levi whispered, tucking a lock of Inaya's dark hair behind her ear. "You should've just been patient and waited for Celeste to finish up what she was showing him. I'm very disappointed in you right now. We've had this discussion before."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Inaya wailed, flinging her arms around Levi's neck. He quickly reciprocated the hug, placing his hand on the back of her head to hold his youngest daughter closer. 

"It's okay," you whisper, walking over to gently rub Inaya's back. "Mistakes happen. But your daddy really isn't the one you should be apologizing to."

Erwin stood in the doorway from the backyard, watching the scene unfold. You and your father locked eyes for a spilt second, but it was all he needed to let him know that you wanted a word with your husband, alone. "Inaya, why don't we go to your room and wait for Celeste? Then the three of us can have a talk, okay?"

The little girl nodded her head and took her grandfathers hand as he walked by. You watched as they headed down the hallway, then up the stairs. When you heard the bedroom door close, you rounded on Levi. 

"What the fuck were you thinking, screaming at her like that?!" you hissed, crossing your arms across your chest. "She's just a child, Levi!"

"I know, I know," your husband sighed wearily, still kneeling in front of the now empty chair. As you stared down at him, you knew he regretted yelling at the child. "I'm sorry."

Huffing softly, you gently grasped his elbow and pulled him up. Levi stood in front of you, sadness very apparent in his steely blue eyes. When it comes to disciplining your daughters, he's usually the one who's calm and collected. He isn't one to scream at the children when they do something wrong. 

"No need to be sorry," you smiled sweetly before kissing his nose. "We're only human. Everyone is entitled to losing their temper once in awhile."

"But not with our kids," Levi scoffed, burying his face in your chest. Rolling your eyes, you ran your fingers through his silky onyx hair. 

"Being a dad has softened you," you grinned before tugging his hair gently. "It's kinda sexy."

A muffled laugh escaped Levi as he pulled you closer. He took advantage of the top 3 buttons of your blouse being undone and proceeded to place light kisses along your collarbone. 

"Stop," you giggled as he continued to ravish your neck and throat with feathery nips. "My parents are here and I have dinner to finish. Do you really want our former commander to see us?"

"We're married. I don't care," Levi mumbled against your now flushed skin. 

"Well I do," you chuckled, pulling away from a very disappointed Levi. "We'll continue this later."

You turned back to the counter and continued preparing dinner, Levi helping you since your mother was preoccupied with your children. 

You were quiet all through dinner and dessert, chewing on your lip and the inside of your cheek. It was a nervous habit you had picked up during your childhood. Both your parents and Levi had noticed your anxiety, but chose not to address it. Which you had appreciated greatly.

You knew your mother was right; you always had been a risk taker. You had sacrificed civilian life to fight titans. Any expedition could have been your last, any recon mission could have been your last. Back then, you thought that you had been born to fight titans, To fight for humanity. But now you realize your life had another purpose: to be Levi's wife and a mother to your two beautiful daughters. But were you willing to risk your happy, picture perfect life for another child?

The answer came to you as you watched Levi wash dinner dishes with the girls. You loved seeing him interact with them, laughing and smiling, and goofing off. Well, as much as Levi can goof off while cleaning. Regardless, he truly was a great father. He loved the three of you more than anything in the world. And you knew he always wanted another child. Who were you to deny him his happiness?

After the kitchen was cleaned to Levi's standards, you helped your father load the girls and the their bags into the wagon. You all said your goodbyes, warning the girls to behave and listen to their grandparents. You and Levi stood hand in hand as the wagon rolled down the trail, around the bend and out of sight. You turned and watched Levi, his pale skin glowing in the dying light of the sunset, his silky obsidian hair being ruffled by the warm evening breeze. There was so much love for this man in your heart. You smiled and squeezed his hand gently. 

"Without risk, there is no reward," you whispered, repeating your mothers words from earlier. Levi raised a confused eyebrow at you.

"What do you mean by that?"

You took a deep breath and turned towards your husband. Looking deep into his beautiful steely blue orbs, you smiled sweetly. "It means I want to try and have another baby, Levi."

Levi raised both of his thin eyebrows and smiled crookedly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," you chuckled. You laughed louder as he picked you up and spun you around, planting a hard kiss to your lips. 

"Bout time you came around," Levi smiled as he set you down, resting his forehead on yours. 

"Now I'm not saying lets start trying tonight. I do want to speak with the doctor about it," you said gently, placing your hands on his chest. 

"No no, of course, but the fact that you want to try means the world to me, love," your husband smiled brightly, pulling you closer. "And what do you mean we can't start trying tonight?"

You purred softly and slid your arms around his neck. "I mean, I suppose we could..."

Levi pressed his lips to yours once more, as he gripped your hips gently. You leaned into him, trying to pour all of your love and adoration for this man into one simple gesture. He molded his lips to yours, grazing his teeth against your bottom lip. Groaning, you parted your lips, granting him access to your mouth. He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around yours in a sensual dance. The two of you stayed glued to each other for a few seconds more until the need to breathe surfaced. You pulled back and gave your husband a breathy chuckle. 

"Levi, what if we end up having another girl?" you asked quietly, tipping your head back as he slowly trailed the tip of his nose down your jaw.

"Then we have another daughter," he mumbled against your skin, "And we try again for a boy."

"Wait, what?" you gasped, pulling away from Levi to stare at him incredulously. "You're not serious, are you?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "And what if I am? Why stop at just one more? We can have a whole house full of little brats." And with that, he turned and headed back towards the house. You stood there staring at the back of his head, shell-shocked by what he just said to you, You had agreed to try to have ONE more child, not a whole damn house full!

"Levi, get back here!" you yelled, setting off towards the house. "Levi! I'm talking to you! LEVI!!"

The two of you entered your quaint home, bickering playfully back and forth. Until Levi finally silenced you with another kiss and picking you up bridal style, he carried you all the way to your shared bedroom to get started on trying for another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Moly. I actually finished it! And I can't believe it took me 9 months to write this epilogue. I legit could've had a baby in the amount of time it took me! I didn't have a baby, I've just been in a depressive hole and busy with work. 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has read this, and given it kudos and commented. I really do appreciate the feedback. I'm not very confident in my writing so it's a nice little ego boost knowing people enjoy my works. 
> 
> Alright, on to continuing Forbidden Foe!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
